1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laser devices and more particularly to a frame attachment for a laser handpiece to provide proper framed spacing and cooling therewith.
2. Prior Art
The use of lasers for skin treatment is now a commonplace operation. Nonetheless, the use of the laser requires a skillful maneuvering of that apparatus on a patient being treated. Such skills include the ability to hold the laser device with dimensional stability with respect to the patient being treated. Improper laser firing for actuation upon the skin of a patient might result in burns.
In the use of a laser for hair reduction or removal, patient skin treatment also necessitates the cooling thereof for the comfort and proper treatment of the patient.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide a cooling handpiece attachment for use with a laser scanner for treatment of a patient""s skin condition, which apparatus improves the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a cooling handpiece attachment with a scanner which permits dimensional stability in the use of a laser scanner apparatus with respect to the skin of a patient being treated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cooling handpiece attachment for a scanner which maximizes the application of cooling fluid onto a patient""s area being treated.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a cooling handpiece attachment which will facilitate the clean unhindered operation of the laser apparatus.
The present invention relates to a delivery guide adaptor frame for a handheld laser scanner apparatus. The handheld laser scanner apparatus includes an optical fiber for conducting a laser beam from a laser to an optical scanner. The optical scanner receives the distal end of the optical fiber through the delivery guide and directs the laser beam through a scanner mechanism in the delivery guide or distance guide. The scanner mechanism controls the laser beam delivery on a patient""s skin. The scanner may thus control the delivery of the output beam thereon. The scanner mechanism may include an electrical adapter cable for empowerment thereof. The scanner mechanism has a distalmost end through which the controlled laser beam is directed.
The delivery guide is connected to the distal end of the scanner mechanism and receives the laser beam through a scanner port arranged through a platform on the upper or proximal end of the delivery guide frame.
The delivery guide frame attachment (or housing) comprises a generally truncated housing having a proximal upper or first end which consists of the platform. The housing has a distal opened lowermost or second end which is applied to contact the patient""s skin. The generally truncated housing is preferably of rectilinear configuration having a rear frame side, a first side, a forward side and a second side.
In a preferred embodiment, a cooling fluid port is angularly arranged on the rear frame side of the housing. The cooling fluid port has an uppermost end which receives a cooling fluid supply conduit thereon. The cooling fluid supply conduit is in fluid communication with a refrigeration unit or chiller for providing a supply of chilled fluid (ie. gas or liquid) and communicating that chilled fluid through the cooling fluid port and a cooling fluid discharge opening on the rear frame side of the housing. The cooling fluid is directed onto the surface of the patient being treated defined by the lower portion of the housing.
The first side wall of the housing has an elongated first-side portal disposed therein. The first side portal has an upper edge thereof which is in close proximity to the horizontal surface defined by the platform on the upper end of the housing. The first side portal has a lowermost edge which is spaced apart from the lowermost distal margin of the housing itself. The space between the lowermost edge of the first side portal and the lowermost edge or distal margin of the housing defines a skirt.
The housing has a forward-side wall with a forward portal disposed therethrough. The forward portal has an uppermost end which is further in distance from the platform of the housing than is the uppermost edge of the first side portal. The uppermost edge of the forward portal and the upper edge of the platform defines an enclosure panel for the xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d containment of the debris generated by a laser treatment. The lowermost edge of the forward portal and the lowermost edge of the housing define a forward skirt portion of the housing arrangement, in a manner dimensionally similar to the skirt of the first side wall.
The second side wall of the housing arrangement preferably has a second side portal disposed therein in a manner geometrically and dimensionally similar to that of the first side portal in the first side wall. The second side portal has a lowermost edge which similarly defines a side skirt between the second side portal and the lowermost distal margin of the housing.
Initiating a skin treatment procedure, in operation of the laser apparatus and delivery guide (housing), the attending user would initiate laser action and control thereof by for example, a treadle or by an actuator switch on the scanner apparatus. The chilled xe2x80x9cpatient-treatingxe2x80x9d cooling fluid would be delivered through the cooling supply conduit and cooling fluid port and discharge opening onto the skin of a patient being treated after the housing was placed against the patient""s skin.
The chilled cooling fluid reduces any pain associated with the particular laser treatment being performed thereon. Such laser treatment may for example, be hair removal or skin treatment or the like. The skirt portions on the first side, the second side and the forward side walls of the housing permits the chilled air being applied to the patient""s skin to reside in that area being scanned by the laser apparatus. It xe2x80x9ccontainsxe2x80x9d the air within the treatment area, for a slightly longer period of time to help relieve the patient of any heat trauma.
The elongated first side portal and the elongated second side portal permit debris such as tissue or hair or the like to be discharged therethrough, without first contaminating and then damaging the lens of the scanner apparatus attached to the housing. The elongated forward portal in the forward wall of the housing is shorter than the adjacent first and second side portals, to provide space for the uppermost panel therein so as to promote side directionality and discharge of the debris during a laser and chilled-fluid blowing treatment procedure. The side discharge permits advancement of the housing and laser scanner apparatus over the patient and permits the attending physician a clearer view of the subject and the work site.
The invention thus comprises a delivery guide attachment frame for a laser scanner mechanism for a laser treatment operation, to permit proper spacing and dimensional stability of the laser scanner with respect to the skin of a patient being treated, the invention comprising a housing having an upper end and a lower end, the lower end being applyable to the skin of a patient, the upper end being attached to the laser scanner. A chilled fluid supply conduit is arranged in communication with the housing for delivering chilled fluid onto the skin of a patient when the housing is applied thereto. A chilled fluid containment arrangement in the housing retains and delays escape of chilled fluid on the patient for a short period during the laser treatment operation to increase the effective cooling thereby. The housing may be of generally rectilinear configuration, having a rearward frame wall, a forward wall and at least one side wall. The at least one side wall has a portal opening therein for discharge of debris and chilled fluid therefrom. The chilled fluid containment arrangement comprises a skirt disposed at a lower portion of the portal. The forward wall may have a portal opening therein. The portal in the side wall may have a higher upper end than the portal in the forward wall to create directionality of any discharge of debris from said housing. The rear frame wall may have an opening therein for receipt of the chilled fluid from the chilled fluid supply conduit. The upper end of said housing comprises a platform for communicable receipt of the scanner mechanism and a controlled laser light beam therethrough and onto a patient.
The invention also thus includes a method of providing dimension stability and cooling fluid discharge onto the skin site of a patient being treated by a laser beam, comprising the steps of: attaching an upper end of an elongated walled housing having a forward wall and a pair of side walls, to an energizable laser scanner; connecting a chilled fluid supply conduit to the housing; forming open portals in the forward and the side walls of the housing with a containment skirt adjacent a lower portion of the portals, energizing the laser and directing chilled fluid through the conduit to properly treat the patient; and blowing debris out the portals in the side walls. The steps may include the containing or slowing of the otherwise rapid escape of chilled fluid for a short period by the skirt about the lower end of the housing to provide comfort to the patient being treated. The portal in each of the side walls may be longer than the portal in the forward wall.